


Come Back

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Come Back

**Title:** Come Back  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu   
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** mentioned abuse  
**Length:** ~1,190  
**A/N:** I’m not really sure why I wrote this.

 

Junsu stared at the pendulum, his eyes moved with the sway of the heart of the old grandfather clock. If he could go back in time, he would not hesitate to.

He wants to live in the past. He doesn’t have the need to move on, he doesn’t have that desire. People who haven’t experienced his pain and sorrow won’t understand. And he didn’t mind that they didn’t understand, he’d just wish that they wouldn’t pretend that they know everything, that they know what is best when they don’t even at the least understand.

Trying to understand isn’t enough.

Relating is just half assed.

You had to understand.

And the easiest way was to experience it yourself.

The clock chimed 13 and Junsu got up from the ragged crimson wine blood velvet sofa, he blew out the only candle in the room as he made his way out.

 

“You see, I’m a nice person”, Junsu states as he crouches down and looks at his blood covered captive.

The word ‘nice’ is too plain, too boring, too suiting for someone who is capable of seeing the world in black and white without feeling burdened.

“I’m showed you how to understand me”, Junsu smiles warily at the man who laid at his feet, limbs bound together by blood soaked rope.

“Junsu”, the man looks up at Junsu with pity in his eyes, “is this how you showed Jaejoong, Yoochun and Changmin too?”

Junsu stares at the other for a bit, he sees the sadness in the other’s eyes, the worry in the wrinkles on the other’s forehead, he can tell that Yunho doesn’t have his guard up, he can tell, because he knows him. Junsu takes off his gloves and reaches out to tilt the other’s chin up, “Yunho”, Junsu calls the other’s name, his other hand trails the other’s hollow cheeks, fingernails scraping along softly to flick off all the dried blood in its path, “Yunho, Yunho, Yunho”, Junsu smiles again before he leans down to capture the other’s lips.

It was like their first kiss, simply just the pressing of lips on lips.

Junsu doesn’t know whether he liked it or not. He pulled back to look at Yunho’s dazed face. It felt like he had just sucked the life out of the other one.

“I don’t understand”, Yunho finally speaks, “did they understand when you kissed them too?”

Junsu shook his head, his fingers touched his lips softly, “I didn’t kiss them.”

One of Yunho’s eyebrows quirk up, “but you kissed me.”

Junsu doesn’t look away and reiterated, “I kissed you.”

“It felt like my first kiss..”

Yunho didn’t need to tell Junsu that, because Junsu already knew, he knew that Yunho had never kissed anyone before him, “me too. I’ve never kissed anyone before either.”

Because every kiss with him is his first kiss.

“He didn’t kiss you?” Yunho asked.

“My lips are too dirty, I couldn’t kiss him back when he kissed me”, Junsu answers with a smooth and calm voice.

Yunho cocks his head in confusion, was that not a kiss anyway, “but you can kiss the me now?”

Junsu traces Yunho’s jaw line with a finger and immediately feels the need to explain, to justify, “because you’re both different, but the same”, he takes the glove off his other hand and tangles his fingers in Yunho’s messy and grimy hair, “they didn’t understand, but I know that you will understand. Because you’re there”, Junsu points at Yunho’s forehead and whispers to himself, “because you are you.”

Yunho knew that there was no need to ask who ‘they’ were, it was obvious that it was Junsu’s and possibly his own friends. Well, he felt that they were his friends now.

“Where are they?” Yunho asked Junsu.

Untangling his hand from Yunho’s hair, Junsu stands up, he walks with a study pace towards the end of the dimly lit room, he pulls open a velvet curtain and looks back at Yunho, “they were here all along.”

Junsu hears Yunho’s breath hitch a breath. He sighs and then bends down and places a finger under Changmin’s nose, doing the same for Yoochun and Jaejoong. When Junsu stands back up again, he could hear Yunho move, struggling. Junsu smiles sadly and then pulls the curtain back to hide his friends from his view.

If Yunho’s appearance was one that was smothered in blood, then they were caked in blood.

“They…”, Yunho speaks and finds that he’s stuck and doesn’t know what to say next. He realised that after Junsu had showed him that they were all in the same room, the room had started to smell of not just his own blood, but of _their_ blood too.

Junsu shrugs and walks back towards Yunho, “they asked when I told them that they wouldn’t understand, so they asked me to show them, and I did.”

Yunho felt a wave of guilt wash him as he looked at Junsu with shame. The images of what was probably his friends with a dishevelled and bloody appearance flashed through Yunho’s mind again.

“Was he that type of person?” Yunho questioned even though he knew the answer himself.

Junsu takes out a pocket knife that was hidden in his shoes, he admires it a little under the dim light and then smiles sadly, “you would know what type of person he is”, Junsu cuts the ropes binding Yunho and then takes the other’s hands and presses the knife against one of his index fingers. He watches as the blood immediately oozes out, “he is this type of person.”

Taking Yunho’s index finger, Junsu brings it towards his mouth, his tongue darts out and licks the blood off of the cut finger, “he was vibrant, always leaving a metallic taste, but in the end, he was the best comfort to be offered.”

Yunho was taken aback when Junsu yells and smashes their foreheads together, his hands gripping onto his arms rightly, the knife dropping onto the floor with a sharp ‘clack’.

“I want to see him”, Junsu cries, his nails digging into Yunho’s skin, “I wish you didn’t kill him”

Yunho stares back into Junsu’s eyes, he can see the pain, he can feel the pain, but he doesn’t understand, he still doesn’t understand why Junsu wants to live in that kind of past, why he doesn’t want to move on, why, why, why.

“Come back to me”, Junsu rasps, biting Yunho’s ear tightly, “your comfort is not the same, go back to the way you were”, Junsu pleads as he closes his eyes and cries desperately, his forehead still pressed against Yunho’s forehead, “need you to come back, back, back.”

Sweat runs down Junsu’s cheeks, and Yunho swallows hard. It looked like tears. Junsu breathes deeply before he leans in, his quivering lips brush against Yunho’s lips and the taller one can hear Junsu choke back tears.

The only thing Yunho understands as he presses his lips back against Junsu’s lips is that he doesn’t regret killing the one who had captured the one he loved in eternity. After all, they were the one and the same person. Both Jung Yunho.

 


End file.
